1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with door elements, wherein the door elements can be hinged, locked and unlocked by hinge elements and closure elements at two adjoining vertical sides, wherein symmetrically with the center of a longitudinal dimension the sides have at least two sleeve-shaped connecting elements which can be used as either a hinge element or a closure element. On an interior the door elements have, symmetrically with respect to the center axis, hinge elements for hinge bolts oriented toward the respective connecting element on the hinge side, and on the closure side have counter-closure elements oriented toward the respective connecting elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
A switchgear cabinet of this type is known from Swiss Patent Reference CH 487 575. The door elements of this known switchgear cabinet can be hinged, locked and unlocked by hinge elements and closure elements at two adjoining vertical sides. On interiors, the door elements have, also symmetrically with the horizontal center axis, on the hinge side hinge elements for hinge bolts oriented toward the respective closure elements, and on the closure side counter-closure elements oriented toward the respective connecting elements.
One door element of this known switchgear cabinet closes the entire front or back. In this case the door element can be fastened on the left or the right. But it is not possible to attach the door element selectively on one of two sides of the switchgear cabinet which are placed vertically with respect to each other. The switchgear cabinet furthermore is not suited to have one of its sides closed by means of two door elements.